Naruto Astaroth, son of Beelzebub
by Animefanguy
Summary: A new life came to the Astaroth family and with it change will follow. See as Naruto Astaroth son of Beelzebub tries to surpass his father. First Fanfiction hope you like it. M for safety
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, highschool DxD or anything else I might use**

I took some things from CrazyFool65 with permission.

"taking"

'thinking'

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW

* * *

**Prologue**

The Underworld, a place that most humans imagine filled with volcanoes and lava, the sky there is always black and it is inhabited by evil beings that torture souls.

However they would be mostly wrong, though it is true that there are some dangerous creatures living there but it is mostly like the human world, it has its cities, towns and villages where the devils live peacefully; in fact the only major differences with the human world is that more land exists due to the lack of oceans and that the color of the sky is purple.

It was currently midnight and in the city of Agreas, one that visits this city for the first time will marvel at the site of it an entire city that appears to be a large floating island suspended in the sky. Most of its citizens were sleeping peacefully like any other normal night, but at the castle in the center of the city it was a very special night for two individuals, it was a night that would change their lives forever.

Inside the castle outside a door was a man pacing up and down the hallway, he had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face (**A/N: think Minato**), he wore a black shirt, simple blue jean pants and a lab coat. His name is Ajuka Beelzebub and he is one of the four Satans that rule over all the devils, but right now he was a worried husband. Why was he worried you might ask, well you see right at this moment inside the room he was outside of was his wife giving birth.

"Beelzebub-sama please relax everything will go smoothly, there is nothing to worry about" a man that was standing near him said, he had two scars on the right side of his face, dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. This man's name was Shikaku Nara and he was Ajuka's bishop.

"I know Shikaku but I can't help but worry, you will see what I mean when your wife goes into labor" Ajuka said looking at his bishop. "Did you inform them that Kushina was in labor?"

"Yes they will be arriving shortly" the Nara answered lazily.

"AAAAGGGG! IT HURTS! AJUKA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" a woman's voice cried from inside the room. Sweating Ajuka slowly opened the door and entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Troublesome" said Shikaku while looking at the door.

Once inside Ajuka moved towards the bed where a woman was lying in agony and in the process of giving birth. She had fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. Her name is Kushina Astaroth 2nd cousin of Lord Bael and Lady Gemory and 3rd cousin to Lord Gremory.

"I'm right here dear, are you alright?" he asked his wife while holding her hand.

"AM I ALLRIGHT?! I'M GIVING BIRTH AND IT HURTS LIKE SHIT. YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD, I DO NOT CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE FOUR SATANS I WILL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER –TTEBANE!" she shouted at him while crushing his hand with her grip. All Ajuka could do was swallow the girly cry that was about to come out of his mouth do to the pain he felt from his hand and the language he heard coming from Kushina, but he kept it in, his wife had every right to curse and be cranky at this moment since he knew that at this moment she was bringing a new life to this world.

"That's it Kushina-sama one more push and it will all be over" said the doctor and Kushina gave him a tired nod.

"Ok one more push, on three" she said with a tired voice "…one…two…three…GAH!"

Ajuka felt tears go down his cheeks, not only from the pain he felt as his hand was crushed, but also for the painful cry his wife let out. The painful cries were soon replaced by ragged breaths and she relaxed her grip on his hand. Ajuka released a breath he did not know he was holding and was about to ask if she was all right when it happened.

A child like cry was heard inside the room and both Ajuka and Kushina looked towards the origins of that cry and saw the doctor approaching Ajuka with a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Beelzebub-sama, allow me to present to you your son" said the doctor with a smile as he gave the bundle to Ajuka. He took it and looked into it, there wrapped by the blue blanket in his arms was his son.

To Ajuka his son was nothing less than perfection. He could make out a few tufts of blonde hair like his own and by the way he kept squirming he could tell that his son will be a regular ball of energy, plus the three whisker like birthmarks on itch of his cheeks made him really cute.

Then the ball finally hit home, he was a father! Sure he had known that his wife was pregnant for seven months now but to now a fact and to right down experience it was completely deferent.

He had a son.

He was a father.

He was known by many titles, Beelzebub, Satan Blue, Greatest genius of the Underworld, war hero, but his new title as a father was by far the greatest one he had acquired in his opinion.

"Ajuka-kun…stop hogging our son and let me hug him to" said Kushina with a cute pout while stretching her arms to take her son.

"Oh right…sorry dear" said the Satan with a sheepish smile while giving her their child.

Kushina took him in her arms and looked at him, her face showed great happiness. Slowly the baby opened his eyes and revealed two deep ocean eyes looking at his parents, when he saw them the child giggled and clapped his hands in excitement.

"Oh look he knows we are his parents he must have inherited your brains dear" the happy mother said as she returned the smile, "and he has your looks too, he is going to be a lady killer when he grouse up, isn't that right Naruto?" she asked with a smile.

"Naruto?" Ajuka asked.

"His name dattebane" she answered excitedly.

"Dear I know you love ramen but isn't naming our son after a ramen topping a bit mush?" he asked in disbelief.

"No Ajuka-baka, it means maelstrom" she answered with a huff showing her annoyance.

Ajuka took on a thinking pose before a smile appeared on his face "maelstrom a good name for a bundle of energy like our boy here" he said while looking at his son.

Before they could say anything else they heard knocking on the door.

"Come in" said Ajuka as and the door opened to revile Shikaku.

"Excuse me Beelzebub-sama, Kushina-sama, but they have arrived"

"Good send them in" said the Satan with a smile and his bishop nodded and left the room. A few seconds letter seven people entered the room, the first to enter was a handsome and young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, he was wearing royal looking white suit with a black cape (what he wears during the meeting at episode 10 of highschool DxD New), his name was Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Satans also know as Satan red. Behind him was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early 20's, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flowed all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. She was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sizechs Queen and wife, also known as the 'Strongest Queen'. Behind her was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a lose ponytail with a black hairband. He had bright blue-green eyes just like Sirzechs. He also had a short and red beard or stubble. He wore a white business suit with a black undershirt. He was Joseph Gremory also known as Lord Gremory, husband of Venelana Gremory and father of Sirzechs. Behind him was a young looking woman who appeared to be in her late teens with light skin, brown eyes, shoulder long brown hair and a buxom figure. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. She was Venelana Gremory also known as Lady Gremory, wife of Lord Gremory, sister of Lord Bael, 2nd cousin of Kushina and mother of Sirzechs. Behind her was a middle-aged looking man with short black spiky hair and blue eyes just like Ajuka and Naruto. He wore a blue business suit like Lord Gremory's with a white undershirt. He was Minato Astaroth also known as Lord Astaroth, father of Ajuka and grandfather of Naruto. Right next to him was a gorgeous woman that appeared to be in her early 20's, with long blond hair, green eyes and a buxom figure. She wore a blue dress matching her husband's suit. She was Mito Astaroth also known as Lady Astaroth, mother of Ajuka and grandmother of Naruto. Behind them the last one to enter the room was a middle-aged looking man with short brown hair and matching eyes. He wore royal clothes, he was Jon Bael also known as Lord Bael, brother of Venelana and 2nd cousin of Kushina.

"Welcome everyone" said Ajuka with a smile. At that moment he tackled by Sirzechs and got caught in a headlock.

"Wey to go Ajuka my friend you became a father like you always wanted, so how does it feel?" he asked with a grin while Ajuka was gasping for air

"Dammit Sirzechs let go of me" he said as he released himself and caching his breath, "and to answer your question it is the best feeling I have ever experienced, of all the titles that I have acquired the title of father is by far the best" he answered with a smile while looking at his son, the other males smiled and shook their heads in agreement.

"Muu, I'm the only guy in here that isn't a father it isn't fair" said a crouched Sirzechs with anime tears falling from his eyes while a black cloud appeared on top of his head as he made circles on the floor with his finger. The others stated chuckling until Grayfia approached her king and stated pinching his ear.

"Sirzechs-sama, this is not how one of the Satans of the Underworld should act" she said as she continued to pinch his ear.

"Ouwy, ouwy, Grayfia that hurts, let go please" cried Sirzechs with anime tears.

"Whipped" said Ajuka in a small voice while chucking

"What was that dear?" Kushina asked with a sweet voice that promised pain. Ajuka stopped laughing and looked at his wife while sweating bullets.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all" he hastily answered while the other males where chuckling at him now. Then his mother waked closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Congratulations Ajuka-kun" she said with a smile as he returned the hug.

"Thank you okaa-sama"

"About time you gave us a grandchild" said Lord Astaroth with a smile while putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

As Ajuka was taking with his parents Venelana and Grayfia approached Kushina who was shit holding Naruto, Kushina looked at them and smiled.

"Venelana-chan, Grayfia-chan look at him isn't he cute?" she asked them with a smile.

"You are right Kushi-chan he is very cute" answered Venelana as she looked at the boy.

"Congratulations for becoming a mother Kushina-sama" Grayfia said with a serious expression while bowing her head.

"Nu, Grayfia-chan how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asked with a pout, "you are with family and friends, so drop the head maid persona"

"I'm sorry Kushina-sama but I cannot do that, you are a member of the nobility and must be treated as such"

Venelana sighed and looked at Kushina "there is no point trying cousin you know that, my daughter in-law was always like that and I do not think that she will change"

Lord Bael then approached Kushina and looked at Naruto who was moving his hands excitedly by the appearance of new people "My, would you look at him so energetic, he would be a great friend for my son Sairaorg, he is just as energetic" he said with a smile.

"Spiking of which, Jon-chan where is Misla-chan and Sairaorg-kun? I haven't met him yet –ttebane" Kushina asked while looking around.

"She decided to stay at home with him; he is only three months old after all"

"Oh well"

Lord and Lady Astaroth went closer to Kushina to look at their new grandchild.

"Oh he is so cute" Lady Astaroth said "can I hold him?"

"Sure thing okaa-sama" replied Kushina giving her Naruto. She took him and put him in her arms the small boy giggling in excitement and looking at the faces of his grandparents with curiosity.

"He sure took mine and Ajuka's looks he will be quite the chick magnet" said Lord Astaroth and started to laugh. The others joined him with the women giggling slightly while the men laughed hard.

Then Sirzechs approached Ajuka and asked him, "so have you decided on a name and who will be the child's godparents?"

Ajuka smiled at him and approached his wife while his mother was giving her Naruto back "as a matter of fact we have" he turned and looked at them "Sirzechs, Grayfia will you be Naruto's godparents?" they both looked at them in disbelief, then Grayfia took a deep bow "Ajuka-sama, Kushina-sama it would be an honor, but if I may ask why us?"

"Isn't it obvious Grayfia-chan? They want me as the godfather because I am awesome" said Sirzechs with excitement.

"Actually we want Grayfia to be his godmother because I can trust her to teach him right and make sure that none of your bad habits get rub off on him –ttebane" said Kushina and Sirzechs started to cry anime tears again much to the amusement of Naruto who seeing the spectacle started to laugh.

"Oh look, even Naruto is making fun of you Sirzechs, even if he is only a little over an hour old" said Ajuka and started to laugh as well.

"Eh Kushina, Ajuka are going to name the boy Naruto?" asked Minato a little hesitantly, the others looking at them in disbelief on the fact that they would name their son after a ramen toping.

"Yes, he is our precious little maelstrom after all" Kushina said and started to rub her cheek on Naruto's. Ajuka looked at this seen and smiled again; if someone looked in his eyes they would see his great happiness reflected on them.

* * *

well first chapter finiched, what do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2 Early Life Part 1

hey every one, sorry about the late update but I had a lot of things to do and I had some new story ideas that I will be uploading when the chapters are finished. Now some of you mentioned by grammar mistakes sorry about that but with my dyslexia it isn't that easy, and I do not want to burden any beta reader since I am not sure when I will complete the next chapter. On another not I hope you like this chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Early Life Part 1**

**Timeskip 8 Years:**

Kushina was walking through the halls of the Beelzebub castle while humming a soft tune, it had been eight years since her Naru-chan was born and they were the most interesting, fun and troublesome years of her life. Naruto was the perfect fusion of her and Ajuka; he had his father's looks and brains and her personality and immense magic power. As she walked she stopped and looked at one of the portraits that was on the wall and smiled, it showed her father Nathaniel Bael wearing a well made black suit, his brown hair had a nice short haircut, her mother Celina Gremory who was wearing an elegant red dress, her crimson hair was going all the way down her waist and a ten-year old version of herself with a similar dress like her mother's, if you looked closely at Kushina's face you would see a pout showing her displeasure.

She chuckled as she remembered those days; she was quite the tomboy much to her mother distress and her father's amusement, she didn't like to play with dolls and act like a noble woman, instead she would go out nearly every day and return with bruises from fights she had with other kids –usually boys who picked on others– that was also how she discovered that unlike her father she had inherited the power of Destruction, speaking about the power of Destruction; it really surprised her that Naruto had it as well when he accidentally used it on one of their training sessions.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Kushina was in the training grounds of the castle and watched with pride and a little worry as her six-year-old son she was currently training with; trying to get up again after their rather intense workout._

"_Come on sochi-kun don't you think that we have done enough for today?" she asked with a worried voice._

"_No… I… can still… go on" answered Naruto while panting heavily._

"_Naru-chan why are you trying so hard, at your age you should be having fun with your friends and pranking people"_

"_I heard tou-san's peerage talk about him, how he was deferent from other High-class devils, since he fought side by side with them both in the war and in Rating games and how they respect him for it. I want that, to be strong enough to stand by my peerage side so I will become so strong that I can protect them" he said with convition that astonished Kushina._

"_Plus… I can't let Sairaorg best me" he continued with a huge smile that made her mother giggle._

"_Ok Naru-chan, but you must rest your body as well as train it, in order to grow strong"_

"_Ok kaa-san, just let me try one last magic blast" she nodded and readied herself thinking that this could be a good experience for her son in order to learn his limits._

_Naruto raised his hand and opened it with his palm facing his mother closed his eyes and concentrated in order to gather the magical energy necessary to launch the attack, he found it difficult though as his magical reserves were nearly drained, figuring that out he dug deeper inside of him and then he found something, an untapped power that resided inside him, with a determined thought he pulled that power and used it to charge his attack._

_Kushina was looking at her son as he was with his eyes closed for a minute and thought that it might be best to end the training for today after all, but before she could say anything she felt energy rise from Naruto and to her astonishment she watched as a black sphere which had the signature of the power of Destruction was created in front of her son's palm and blasted it's way at her in the form of a beam, she quickly got out of her shook and defended herself with a magical barrier. When the beam clashed with her barrier she felt her magic reserves draining quickly in order for the barrier to withstand the attack._

_When it was over and the dust that wad risen from the clash faded she saw her son on the ground unconscious, she hurried by his side and checked to make sure he was ok and sighed in relief as he was just exhausted. She carefully picked him up and put him on her back and started to move towards the castle with one thought in her mind._

'_You are going to be very strong sochi and I'm sure you will be capable to protect those precious to you' and smiled back at her son who was now sleeping peacefully on her back._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

After that Kushina started training him with the power of Destruction and was amazed, he used his new found power like it was second nature, easily mastering technique after technique that she was forced to cal Sirzechs to help train him, something that both he and Naruto liked since he was an goof and Naruto liked spending time with his godfather since he was so easy going and he could relax around him a lot easier.

Anyway, the portrait was drawn right before they had to go to a high class party a few years before the Devil Civil War, oh how she hated those things, high class devils doing nothing more that gloat about what they have while their children looked down at those who were of lower birth while sucking up to those who were higher born then them, sure she still did not like them but it was at that particular party that she met Ajuka for the first time.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Kushina was pouting like there was no tomorrow, her parents had forced her to come to another stupid high class party; and the worst part was that none of her friends or her cousins and nephew from the Gremory or the Bael family's were here, according to her father they had other things to do, lucky bastards__** (A/N: because devils live for so long it is not weird for her to have nephews and nieces at the same age group as her, in this case she is referring to Sirzechs)**__. Sighing she decided to go for a walk to clear her head and release some of her frustration._

_As she exited the ballroom to go to the large balcony that faced the gardens she spotted a young boy standing at the edge of the balcony supporting his weight on the railing and sighing, his blond spiky hair danced at the small wind that was on the air._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as she walked to him and stood beside him._

"_Trying to escape this sorry excuse for a party" he answered while pointing back at the door that lead back to the ballroom._

"_Well that makes two of us, honestly how can they stay in a room so many hours and do nothing else but talk about themselves and how important they are."_

"_Tell me about it" he said while looking towards the sky. Kushina followed his gaze and looked up._

"_Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight" she said as she continued to staring at them._

"_Yes they are" he said with a smile and looked at her "I'm Ajuka Astaroth by the way" he said and stretched his hand at her._

"_Name's Kushina Bael, nice to meet you" she said with a smile of her own as she shook his hand._

**(END FLACHBACK)**

After that day she and Ajuka kept in contact with each other and quickly became good friends and she soon introduced him to her circle of friends, to her surprise he and Sirzechs became very good friends very quickly, they all spend a great deal of time together having fun.

This continued until the civil war broke out and the young devils decided to take part in order to stop the Old-Maou faction from starting another Great War. Kushina was one of the few Bael to take part in the war and the only female of the family, she along with Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Gurasha-Rabrasu quickly became the leaders of the Anti-Maou faction and her power was on the same level as them, she fought Grayfia Lucifuge to a standstill quite a few times until Grayfia fought against Sirzechs which ended with them falling in love with each other and her coming to their side and as a result she became great friends with her.

After the war was over she was the first choice to take the title of Leviathan, but she turn it down since she it was not what she desired, no what she desired was for Ajuka to look at her as a woman since she had grown to love the man very much. She didn't have to do anything though; as about a month after Ajuka was appointed the new Beelzebub and the new Chief Advisor of the Technology Department asked her to marry him as he presented a ruby ring to her on top of a queen chess piece. She immediately excepted and hugged him like creasy while giving him a passionate kiss, after she calmed down and the ring was on her finger she asked what was the chess piece was for, he became exited and explained the Evil Pieces system that he invented to solve the devil population problem as well as the Rating Game and asked her to be his Queen which she excepted thus becoming his Queen and gaining the title 'The First Queen'.

"BOOM"

She suddenly took her eyes from the painting while returning from memory lane as the castle shook from the explosion, with a tick mark appearing she quickly moved through the castle until she was in front of a metal door with a palm scanner on the side of it. She put her palm on the scanner and the door opened, as it opened smoke came out of the room and she saw two figures approaching the door coughing.

"Dammit tou-san I told you, you should have switched the power capacitors, if you did it wouldn't have exploded" the shorter of the two figurers said as he came into view, he had spiky blond hair, deep ocean eyes and had three whisker like birthmarks on each of his cheeks.

"But if I had done that the coils would have melted from the power flowing and it would have exploded for sure, you know that Naruto" answered back the taller figure that was more or less then the carbon copy of the younger one minus the whiskers.

"Not if you had changed those steel coils with adamantium ones, they would have hold just fine" Naruto argued back at his father. Then they both heard a fake cough witch made them freeze, they slowly looked in front of them only to see and angry Kushina with a tick mark on her head, her hands crossed in front of her chest and her right foot tapping the floor, as they saw that both father and son became white as ghost while sweating bullets.

"What were you two doing?" she asked in a calm manner but her eyes showed irritation.

"Oh Kushina…dear we were just testing a new invention and we had a minor setback" Ajuka said with his hands on the level of his eyes in surrender and a pleading look on his face while his son was frantically shaking his head in agreement.

"Minor setback, Is that what you call it?" she asked and they nodded "IT FREAKING SHOOK THE ENTIRE CASTLE, HOW THE HELL IS THAT SOMETHING MINOR –TTEBANE?" she shouted at them while released her anger and both of them were frightened, she took a few breaths and calmed down "honestly Ajuka I told you to be more careful especially when Naruto is with you" she then looked at her son "and you young man what are you going, shouldn't you be getting ready or have you forgotten what today is?" she asked while razing an eyebrow.

"Oh scrap, today is Rias-chan's birthday" he said franticly as he raced to his room.

Naruto entered his room in a hurry, it was a large room with walls painted light blue, it had a king size bed on the wall facing the door, at the left of the bed was a blue dresser with all his clothes and next to it a full body mirror, on the right side of the bed were two doors one lead to the dig bathroom his room had while the other led to the room that housed his collection of minerals, the collection was not as big as one might think as he wanted to find the minerals on his own not buy them but he did have some nice pieces of quartz, amethyst, opal and apophyllite, which he found on some of the trips he went with his parents. On the right side of the room was a large desk that he used for drawing his ideas for inventions and to do the math necessary for those inventions to function properly next to the desk where bookcases that housed a lot of books and blueprints for thing that he had designed, he was too young to have his own lad and workplace so those ideas would have to wait on those shelves until he was old enough, under the desk was a safe with multiple security measures that housed his most treasured blueprints not even his own father has seen. On the left side of the room was a 42 inch flat screen television with a couch facing it, under the TV in the TV table was a DVD player, next to the TV was a cabinet which housed all his movies, series and anime, a hobby that he got from Rias, he found them to be very inspirational for future inventions, sometimes he would try to emulate what he had seen in those movies by substituting some fantasy elements with existing ones and although in some cases the math was impossible no matter what he did or thought of, in other cases he had complete success, at least in the theoretical aspect.

After he showered he got dressed, grabbed Rias's present –which was a small red box with a white ribbon– and left his room. When he exited the castle he found his parents in front of an expensive carriage with two white horses tied to the carriage ready to pull it, they wore their best outfits; his father a green suit and his mother a red dress similar with the one she wore all those years ago. Behind the carriage was another one, not as extravagant as the first but still pretty expensive, in front of it where three people, the first was Shikaku, next to him was a woman with long, brown hair kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face. She was wearing a beautiful black dress; she also wore a pair of hoop earrings. She was Yoshino Nara wife of Shikaku. In front of them was a boy the same age as Naruto, he had shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He wore a simple brown suit and had a lazy expression on his face; he was Shikamaru Nara son of Shikaku and Naruto's best friend.

Shikamaru and Naruto had known itch other since the day they could crawl and became really good friends very fast, Naruto even asked Shikamaru if he wanted to join his peerage like their fathers when he gets his evil pieces at his tenth birthday which he excepted saying that getting his own peerage was to 'troublesome' anyway.

Naruto looked at the carriage and frowned "please tell me we are not taking the carriage, it will take forever to reach the Lucifer castle and they are boring."

"Do not worry son even if we will be teleporting most of the way but the carriage is a tradition that is why we are going there with them and not teleporting directly at the castle" his father said to him and Naruto growled slightly he heated the word 'tradition' in his opinion it chained someone down. With a sight he claimed into the carriage with his parents wile Shikamaru and his parents claimed the one behind them and they left to attend Rias's birthday party.

After a half an hour travel by carriage which included a teleportation the two carriages reached a magnificent castle which rivaled the Beelzebub castle in size and grandeur, this was Lucifer castle, home of one of the four Satans that ruled over the Underworld Sirzechs Lucifer his godfather. Naruto had met his godparents and really liked both of them though for different reasons, while Sirzechs was a goofball that he enjoyed hanging out with Grayfia was like a cool and level headed older sister and he enjoyed whenever she would visit his home to spend some time with him reading stories.

Once they arrived at the entrance of the castle gardens the two carriages stopped and the drivers opened the doors to let their passengers climb out of them. Then all six of them started walking towards the castle gates and once they reached them they were greeted by a butler of the castle how told them to follow him and enter the ballroom after he announced them.

"Ajuka Beelzebub-sama with his family and part of his peerage has arrived" he said with a clear voice and a lot of heads looked towards the entrance of the ballroom as the announced people entered. A lot of them wanted to talk with Ajuka and some of them where interested in meeting his son since there where rumors that he was a genius like his father even if he is only eight years old, but they haven't met the boy since neither of his parents participated in high class parties even when they were invited and when they did they did not bring Naruto with them.

Out of all the people there the most exited for their arrival where three children, two girls and one boy. The first girl was the same age as Rias, she had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes with glasses; she wore a single piece dark blue dress, she was Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri Clan, best friend of Rias and younger sister of Serafall Leviathan. Next to her was a boy around Naruto's age, he had black short hair and violet eyes he was also a little taller than the other children his age, he wore a simple black suit, he was Sairaorg Bael heir to the Bael Clan. Lastly next to him was the second girl, she had long crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, basically she was a miniature female version of Sirzechs; she wore a beautiful crimson dress, she was Rias Gremory heiress to the Gremory Clan and sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.

When Rias saw Naruto she smiled brightly and went over to them.

"Naruto-kun you're finally here, I was beginning to worry" she said with a small pout.

"Sorry Rias-chan, but me and dad were working on a new invention so we ended up being a little late and making Shikamaru and his family late as well" he said with a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh hi Shika didn't see you there for a moment" she said and turned her attention towards Shikamaru for a moment before turning back to Naruto.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru in a low voice, but smiled a bit, ever since they first met her when she was a few months old the blond always had her attention to himself when he was around, he had even seen Sirzechs Lucifer cry anime tears at a corner mumbling about blonds that stole attention from big brothers.

After a few moments later the rest of the kids that were with Rias before she run off to great Naruto appeared.

"Naruto-san, Shikamaru-san, it is good to see you again" said Sona with a small smile on her face.

"Good to see you to Sona-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Fine thank you"

"Your older sister still tormenting you?" he then asked with a knowing smile, Sona just sighed and looked back at him

"Her immaturity is both frustrating and embarrassing, I mean she is a full grown adult, yet she dresses as a magic girl and tacks childishly all the time" she sighed again and looked at the floor, only to hear laughter coming from her right, they all looked towards the direction of the laughter and saw Sairaorg laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked a slightly irritated Sona making Sairaorg stop but kept a smile on his face.

"Well you know what they say, the strongest people always have some sort quirk appearing during their bays off, Lucifer-sama is a goof, Leviathan-sama is childish, Beelzebub-sama is a crazy inventor and Asmodeus-sama is lazy, thought the last one is always lazy", the rest of them sighted knowing how true were his words.

"Anyway, tell me Sairaorg are you ready for our weekly spar?" asked Naruto in order to change the subject.

"Yes we are currently at 1 win, 1 loss and 102 draws; I plan to change that especially when I awaken the Power of Destruction we can finally make it a foul out battle instead of just martial arts" he answered with a smile.

"Good, now Rias-chan happy birthday" said Naruto with a smile and handed her gift.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she took it and opened it. When she removed the cover she saw a beautiful bracelet made of stretched oval ruby's connected to one another with small rings. All in all it looked amazing. When Rias looked up from the box she had the brightest smile she had ever shown as she quickly hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you Naruto-kun it is beautiful". Naruto only smiled and returned the hug.

* * *

Like? Love? Hate? send me your opinions


End file.
